Moonlight
by Konohashinobi07
Summary: Bella's decided she's tired of everyone trying to control her life and decides to show a different side to her. A side that no one would dream would be Bella. She's going to prove the Cullens wrong? What's in store for her and everyone else around her? Rated T for future content.
1. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the places in Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just own the plot of this fanfiction.

It's been a little over a since I put up anything new when it came to fanfiction. I'm now finally getting back to writing. I don't when I'll finish my stories that not complete at the moment. I'm still stuck on writer's block for them so they are temporarily on hiatus until further notice. So please be patient with me if you've been waiting for new chapters. New chapters will be up when I can get them done because I don't even know where the stories are going right now. I hope that you enjoy this new one right here. Please don't forget to review afterwards.

Bella's POV

The crescent moon's light shone through my closed window and onto the floor ending at the edge of the bed post. I was laying in bed trying to get some goodnight's sleep without the usual, but that was becoming a failure every night. I turned over to my other side and sighed. Closing my eyes, and attempting to get to dreamland, I could've sworn I heard a strange noise outside nearby in the woods. Then again, I could've imagined the whole thing as I finally was able to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun shone so brightly into the room that I had immediately shut my eyes from the blinding light. I placed my hand over my closed eyes to continue to shield myself from the sun. I stayed like that for a couple of minutes then I slowly opened my eyes at the same time I slid my hand down to my side until my eyes had finally adjusted to the amount of sunlight.

I took my time to get out of bed and get ready for school. I walked over to my dresser and picked out underwear and a pair of jeans. I then walked over to my closet and picked out a light blue sweater and made my way to the bathroom to shower.

As I stepped out of the shower to dry off, I began to think of the strange noise I thought I had heard last night as I grabbed the towel off the rack. The noise sounded like an someone in pain, but then I got a scary thought. What if the noise wasn't made by a human? What if it was caused by some animal, even something that I couldn't begin to fathom? I shook my head of that thought.

I finished drying off, got dressed, and then went downstairs to the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. As I ate, I started to think about how my life has been and surprised to discover that I hated how I've been.

It's been almost two months since _they _left. For the rest of September, I was catatonic. I couldn't sleep, due to nightmares during the night, or eat. I wouldn't talk to anybody at school or even Charlie. The pain of _him _leaving me was so unbearable that I couldn't think straight. My mind was completely blank. I just couldn't believe that _he _would do this to me, that _all of them _did this to me. There was no life to me at all. I felt that everything was over like I didn't think that I could go on anymore. How could I carry on with my life? I was utterly a zombie. There was absolutely no emotions left. All that I could feel was despair, anguish, and numbness and just...ALONE. I couldn't talk to anyone about this or explain why I wasn't good enough. _He _told me it would be like he never existed and that was someone or a group of people had came near me to kill me, whether that person or people were human or like _them_, I'm a hundred and twenty percent positive that I wouldn't have felt a thing. I wouldn't have cared at all. I would've been happy.

All of a sudden, a overwhelming rush of anger coursed through every vein in my body. It wasn't just anger that I felt. There was also the despair, anguish, but disbelief. How in the world could _they _just pack up and leave after what had transpired at the party without so much as a goodbye. At least, _he _came to see me instead of calling me or leaving me a note that _he _was breaking up with me and_ they _were leaving town for my own good.

_My own good_? How dare _they_? I kept their secret, kept what really happened with James in Phoenix from Renee and Charlie and everybody at school. I trusted _them_ with my entire being, heart and soul, stayed faithful to _him _in our relationshipand this is the thanks I get. I know I was his singer, but did that mean I was being used-that he was just showing off to the family that he could have a relationship with me without killing me like I'm some trophy. Did they plan this from the get go?I mean, did I not matter to any of them? Did they even _care _what happens to me? Did they all forget about Victoria?Did he really love me? Did they even think of me? He promised he'd never leave me and he broke that promise.

Well, I was sick of it. Sick of it all. I couldn't take it anymore. I bet that _they_ were happy and moving forward with their "lives" and wouldn't care if I died or not. They would act like nothing had happened, that I hadn't become an important person to them. Thinking back on it now, the way _he _treated me, I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. _He _was controlling me and everything that I did. It would explain his behavior. It was because _he _thought I was weak, pathetic. _He _wanted to buy me a new expensive car and when I told him no, he would be so disappointed. _He _denied everything that I wanted, begged for. That was now the final straw.

They are going to get a rude awakening. I'll show them that they just made the _biggest mistake_ of leaving me. PERIOD. I'm going to prove them wrong. I'm going to turn my life around. I needed to get out of this rut that I've fallen into and fast. It was probably going to be a slow process, but I'm going to succeed. I'm going to show _them_ that I'm stronger than they think I am. This was going to be payback.

I looked up at the clock and realized I had five minutes before I had to leave if I didn't want to be late for school. I finished eating quickly and put the bowl in the sink. I went upstairs to brush my teeth, get my school bag, and make my way out the front door. As I walked to my truck, I gained the confidence to show people a different side of me. I now had a life to look forward to. I wasn't going to let anyone control me any longer. I would make my own decisions and no one was going to tell me otherwise.

For the first time since _they _left, I had a huge smile on my face with an air of authority.


	2. School

As I turned into the school parking lot, I had a good ten minutes to get to class. I parked my pickup truck near the science building and hurried my way to my history class. I didn't want anyone to stop me to chat. As I noticed that I was close to the history door I slowed my pace and walked the rest of the way. I walked to my seat and put my down on the desk until class started.

History class and the rest of my morning classes passed by quickly given that I all spent doing was taking detailed notes. Since _they _had left, it had become very difficult to concentrate in class and my grades had started to slip. I completely turned out everything and anyone just to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

When the bell rang at the end of Spanish class signaling lunch, I stuffed my belongings into my bag and quickly left the classroom. I went to my locker, left my books from the morning classes and grabbed the books for my afternoon classes.

There weren't a lot of students in the cafeteria when I arrived. I immediately went to the lunch line to grab something to eat. My stomach took the time to growl at the moment. I could feel my face heat up around my cheeks. I averted my gaze over the students like I was just looking around in a blasé manner, almost out of boredom, as I cautiously glanced to see if anyone had heard my stomach. I let out a sigh of relief when I discovered that no one had.

I focused my attention back to the line as it started to move forward. I grabbed two small cartons of chicken tenders with mashed potatoes and gravy, some corn and beans, several multiple fruits, a pizza, a carton of milk, and a bottle of water. I paid for the food and drinks and made the way over to the table where Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Lauren, and Tyler were sitting. I felt very guilty of the way I had treated them since _they _left. I stopped talking to them altogether and sat where _they_ used to sit where I had set my sights on them when I had walked into this cafeteria for the first time. I would just sit there with food in front of me, and I would stare at nothing at all without eating.

I also felt nervous because I didn't know how Mike, Angela, Eric and the others would react to my, what they would perceive to be old, behavior. I had finally reached the table when I suddenly stopped moving and just standing still and staring at them all. That was until I caught the attention of Angela.

I held her gaze until Jessica noticed that Angela wasn't engaging in their conversation. Jessica followed Angela's gaze and everyone else did the same. After a couple of moments, I finally gained the courage to speak.

"Can I sit here with you guys?" I tried to ask casually.

A few moments of silence continued before Angela gave me the okay. She made room for me and I sat down next to her. When I sat down, I looked at everyone before I let out a sigh.

"I would like to say to you all that I sincerely apologize for my behavior these last 3 weeks. My breakup with Ed..." I let out a shallow breath. I couldn't yet say _his _name without the pain of _him _leaving me. It just still hurt too much despite the plans I made this morning. After a couple of moments, I regained my composure.

"My breakup was bad and I was in total denial that it happened. However, I have come to realize that I can't live my life like that anymore. So I've decided that I need to start moving forward with my life and would like to make it up to you guys if you'd let me."

There was yet another moment of silence as their brains were processing what I had said. I couldn't take their intense gazes on me that I looked down at my lap. I twisted the hem of my shirt thinking just negative thoughts that I would be shunned from the only other friends I had left since _they_ left. Thinking those, I began to to feel that my eyes were starting to water up and if anyone didn't speak I had this overwhelming feeling that my eyes would overflow allowing the tears to run down my cheeks.

Angela noticed my predicament because she put her arm around in comfort.

"It's okay, Bella. We'll help you get through this together," Angela said in a soft voice.

I managed to glance up at her in surprise. Then I looked at everyone else at the table and saw that they had the same determination as Angela. I tried to smile but failed miserably. I realized then that it would take some time before I would be a hundred percent back to my old self again. I felt hope.

"Thank you guys so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me," I said I response.

"Your welcome, Bella," Mike said with a semi-huge smile on his face. The others nodded.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Listen, I know this is kind of last minute, but I thinking that maybe we all could do something together this weekend, you know, maybe see a movie in Port Angeles on Saturday?" I asked.

They took a few minutes to discuss and at the end everyone was in agreement to go to the movie theater on Saturday in Port Angeles. The rest of the lunch period we talked about classes and other really insignificant things. I had put in my two cents here and there in the conversation and everyone began to warm up to me again. Though I didn't show it externally, I was happy for once since my birthday party. I stopped my thoughts from going further and focused my full attention on the conversation the others were having.

When the bell rang at the end of lunch, we all separated to our respective afternoon classes. Just like this morning, my full attention was listening only to the teacher and writing down detailed notes. As soon as the last bell rang telling the students and faculty that school was over until tomorrow, I put my belongings in my bag and left the classroom. I went immediately to my locker to grab the rest of my books from this morning for homework and walked out of the building.

Walking toward my truck nonchalantly, I waved goodbye to Mike and the others while pulling out my keys. I got in when I arrived, put the key in the ignition and left the school parking lot driving home.


End file.
